A major goal for clinicians focused on the oral-craniofacial complex is to predictably restore structures of this complex that have been lost due to pathology. trauma or congenital abnormalities. Recent advances in understanding the factors, cells and mechanisms regulating tissue function, coupled with the new technologic available for delivery agents to sites of repair have provided the tools required for researchers to focus on designing "tissue engineered products" for therapeutic use. These efforts require an interdisciplinary approach, with involvement of basic biomedical researchers, engineers, clinical researchers. The Program designed here was developed with recognition of the need to train individuals in these various disciplines and of the need to ensure active exchange of ideas between individuals across disciplines. The primary objective of this training program in "Tissue Engineering and Regeneration" is to provide an interdisciplinary research-intensive environment for individuals who wish to pursue careers in Oral Science with a focus in the area of restoration of oral tissues. This comprehensive Program has built in flexibility, providing both short-term and long-term training opportunities as well as both basic biomedical and clinical science opportunities. Moreover, through the "Core" program there are ample opportunities available for cross-disciplinary and interprofessional research interactions. Specific trainee programs planned include 1). Ph.D. Programs (PhD/DDS or MD/PhD; specialty/PhD or equivalent); 2). Post-doctoral fellow; 3). Student Enrichment; 4). Faculty Development. Trainees will be selected based on academic record, recommendation letters, and commitment to a research career focused in oral science, with an emphasis on tissue engineering. Specific effort will be made to recruit individuals from underrepresented racial and ethnic backgrounds. This is a multidisciplinary program that spans across departmental and school boundaries, thus providing the student the flexibility to choose mentors across departments and campuses. This training program involves four schools on campus, the Medical School, School of Dentistry, College of Engineering, and College of Pharmacy where in addition to the "Core" curriculum in "Tissue Engineering and Regeneration", didactic training will be provided through departments at these schools. All trainees will receive formal instruction in responsible conduct of research. The University of Michigan recognizes the importance of quality training programs and is committed to training oral scientists as independent researchers and life-long learners.